


Haikyuu Day [8.19]

by Fanfiction_King, trixie_moon



Series: Nekoma 2.0 [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Fukurodani - Freeform, Gen, Haikyuu School Banners, Itachiyama, Karasuno, Karasuno is also Khaotic, Katsuo is Argentinian-Japanese, Kohaku loves his crew though, M/M, Mamoru is fuckin loaded, Matsuo is a simp, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Mentioned Miya Atsumu, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Multi, Nohebi, Post Haikyuu Timeskip, Shiratorizawa, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tenya is stressed, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, all the babies, aoba johsai, born in argentina, he is chaos child, mentions of the JVA, rich bitch, volleyball shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_King/pseuds/Fanfiction_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/trixie_moon
Summary: A series of ficlets based on Haikyuu's high school banners.Sawamura Kohaku & Karasuno - 飛べ [Fly]Iwaizumi Katsuo & Shiratorizawa - 獅子奮迅 [Irresistible Force]Suzumeda Matsuo & Fukurodani - 一球入魂 [One Ball, Heart, and Soul]Sakusa Kyouya & Itachiyama - 努力 [Effort]Daishou Tomoko & Nohebi - 正々堂々 [Fair and Square]Matsukawa Hideki & Aoba Johsai - コートを制す [Rule the Court]Inuoka Haruto & Nekoma - 繋げ [Connect]Minamoto Mamoru & Inarizaki - 思い出 なんか いらん [We Don't Need Memories]
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Inuoka Sou/Inuoka Chiho, Inuoka Sou/Original Female Character(s), Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Hishino Kosuke, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Original Male Characters(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Original Female Character(s), Semi Eita/Semi Misaki, Shibayama Takumi/Inuoka Haruto, Suzumeda Kaori/Original Male Character(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Nekoma 2.0 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907122
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	1. 飛べ [Fly]

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Haikyuu Day!
> 
> For each school's motto, there will be a short ficlet featuring one (or more) OCs from that team.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawamura Kohaku wants to fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno is still very chaotic...and Kohaku is a very stressed first year sometimes. But he loves his teammates.

Sawamura Kohaku smiled at his teammates. It was time for them to take on Seijoh at the Inter-High qualifiers. “Let’s fly,” he said. Tsukishima Tanjirou, Nishinoya Shishio, Ennoshita Hayato, Kusuo Masahiro, Shimura Kenshin, and Oba Toshiaki, his teammates, cheered.

Shishio crowed, “Hell yeah! We’re gonna kick Seijoh’s ass _again_!”

“Yeah we are, Noya-senpai,” said Tanjirou smugly. “We’ll crush them and show them who _really_ rules the court,”

The team started to snicker at their blonde middle blocker. Tanjirou and Shishio both began to blush.

But, oh. How they _flew_. Flew gorgeously and gloriously. Hayato’s sets, pinpoint as ever, hit the spiker’s hands. Kohaku whooped, landing another perfect spike. Kusuo, 6’7”, clapped Kohaku on the back. “Nice kill,”

Kenshin and Toshiaki performed a splendid pipe after that. Toshiaki giggled, blowing his bangs away from his eyes, sparkling electric blue. “Let’s do it again!”

“Yeah! Karasuno....”

“FIGHT!”


	2. 獅子奮迅 [Irresistible Force]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi Katsuo is drawn into that irresistible force.

Katsuo took a deep breath. Today was his first game. Tenya-senpai, their coach, had once been a student here. He’d played with some of the best players in all Japan. And now, it was Iwaizumi Katsuo’s turn to join the likes of the Semis and Ushijimas before him. 

He’d been drawn to the school since age nine, when he’d met his idol, Miya Hiroaki at a summer volleyball camp Papi and Tou-san had sent him to. Hiro has told him if he wanted to be the ace, he needed to go to Shiratorizawa. 

So that’s what Katsuo did. Surprisingly, his Papi, Tooru, and Tou-san, Hajime, hadn’t taken it badly. Katsuo was grateful. 

He couldn’t deny himself this chance, the pull of Shiratorizawa was irresistible. So too was the feeling lurking inside Katsuo when he saw Souma Katou. Shiratorizawa’s brash second-year setter. Tall, dark, and oh-so-handsome, Katsuo knew he was in deep. 

He let that irresistible force pull him in.


	3. 一球入魂 [One Ball, Heart, and Soul]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matsuo pours his all into volleyball.

Suzumeda Matsuo was ready. He’d already put everything he had into this game and every game before it. He would stay behind in Fukurōdani’s gym just to get in that little bit more of practice.. But he knew there was always more he could give. Always more he could do.

The brown-haired setter hummed, bouncing the volleyball between his fingers.  _ I need to ace this serve _ . 

Matsuo gave his all to the game. And it gave it all back. He met the love of his life there, Sakusa Kyouya. He had the happiest days of his life there, but also the saddest. It was all for the love of this game, for what he was as a setter, for how he worked to help his spikes. It was all for this.


	4. 努力 [Effort]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyouya gives it all his effort

“And done!”

The whistle sounded. It was over. Kyouya bushed back his sweaty black bangs. He’d finished another series of grueling serve drills. But the effort was more than worth it to him. He needed to prove to everyone that he was truly Itachiyama’s ace.

No matter how many times he was pushed down and bullied and belittled, Kyouya never once diminished his efforts. They only spurred him on further. Closer to perfection. So while everyone else jeered at him for staying behind to practice late into the night, Kyouya smiled to himself. The effort would be worth it if he could play against Matsuo and Haru again.


	5. 正々堂々 [Fair and Square]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomoko gets what she wants, fair and square

Tomoko smiled gently at her parents. “I will be just fine,”

“Are you sure? You _will_ let me know if there’s a problem, right?” said Suguru seriously. But Tomoko couldn’t help a giggle. 

“Of course I will. After all, they have nothing to fear from me,”

“Except the smartest Daishou child in decades,”

Mika snorted, nudging her much taller husband. “Mmm, the smartest Yamaka child in decades,”

“Daishou!”

“Yamaka!”

Tomoko giggled at her parents’ fond bickering. It was always adorable to see them tease each other. But Tomoko knew they were right. 

She was the smartest in their family and she’d gotten into Nohebi entirely on her own. Her parents hadn’t even known she was applying until her acceptance letter came in the mail. She knew her name was enough, but to truly embody the Nohebi way, she had to get it fair and square. So she did.

“Actually, I think I’ll just use my first name,” she said. 

Mika and Suguru were speechless. Then they broke out into beaming smiles. “Excellent,”


	6. コートを制す [Rule The Court]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hideki will rule the court one day

Hideki sighed, warily giving his underclassmen a look. They were outside the Sendai City Gymnasium, ready for another round of Inter-High qualifying matches. “We are Aoba Johsai High School. We will _not_ lose this game, or any game after it,” he said.

“But Matsukawa-senpai,” said one of the first-years nervously. If Hideki remembered correctly, that was their new libero, Aoyama Atsushi. He tucked a stray brown curl behind his ear, saying, “Shiratorizawa alwa--”

Hideki frowned at his underclassman, crossing his arms firmly. “No. None of that.” he said. “We are Aoba Johsai. And we will not let _anything_ stand in our way.”

All the boys nodded at their captain. 

“We are Aoba Johsai,” continued Hideki. “And we will win this game and every game after it. There is a reason our captains are always known as Grand Kings,”

And Hideki was right. All the way back to the legendary days of Oikawa Tooru, their captains took on the mantle of Grand King. Now it was Hideki’s time to become the king. And as the king, Hideki sought to expand his kingdom. They wouldn’t just rule their tiny court in Miyagi Prefecture. No, they had bigger sights, bigger fish to catch, bigger trees to climb. 

They would win nationals and Matsukawa Hideki would be their king that led Aoba Johsai to rule the court.


	7. 繋げ [Connect]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruto, Takumi, and Eiji always made new connections

Haruto smiled at his team, proud of their achievements. “We did great work this year,” he said. “Just as we have done every year. And we have progressed and connected, just as we must always do in life.”

Haruto thought of all the work they had done that year. From the boisterous arrival of one Bokuto Kaito,the 6’4” human puppy, to a few months later, the twins Hiro and Haru, Nekoma’s team continued to grow. The whole team grew closer. New bonds ha been made, especially between the three third years.

Haruto had Yamamoto Eiji, their sunflower of an ace, to thank for his boyfriend. Without Eiji’s pushing, Haruto and Takumi wouldn’t have ever gotten together. Not that Haruto could complain. Shibayama  
Takumi was extremely dense sometimes. But they were both incredibly happy with this. They couldn’t ask for a better connection.

After all, Inuoka Haruto wasn’t known for having the best connections in his past. But that was the past. He’d left Aki and Sayuri behind for Sou and Chiho. And he was happy with that. He had new connections now, new things to be grateful for.

And he was.


	8. 思い出 なんか いらん [We Don't Need The Memories]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamoru didn't need the memories

“Minamoto-san?” said his secretary, peeking into Mamoru’s office. Hisoka was a rather small man, but his way of carrying himself made Mamoru’s heart swell. So too did his heart swell when Hisoka blushed and corrected himself. “Er, Mamoru-san. Hamu-san is here for your meeting.” 

Mamoru blinked hard. “Oh, right. About that sponsorship with the JVA. Excellent, thank you.”

Hisoka smiled and left.

But Mamoru still found himself dwelling on memories of two little boys, both with jet black hair and brown eyes just like his. ‘Tsumu and ‘Samu had always chased him around, begging him to play volleyball with them. Well, it was ‘Tsumu who did most of the begging. ‘Samu just followed his elder brother’s lead. 

Mamoru smiled to himself. That was the past now. Osamu was a successful onigiri shop owner and Atsumu played setter for one of the strongest professional volleyball teams in the country. They didn’t let their past hold them back.

Mamoru took that same approach. Just because his parents were never a home didn’t mean Mamoru had to be like that. He didn't have to be like Atau-oba or Isa-oji either. No, he would be something different. Something _better_.

He didn’t need those old memories. Not when he could make new ones by supporting the people he loved. The door opened and Mamoru stood up, offering a smile to his guest. “Let’s get to business,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super happy to say this is my 20th work on Archive of Our Own! Expect plenty more in the upcoming months. If you'd like to see more with these characters, feel free to poke around the series.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, drop a kudos or comment! They really make author's days!


End file.
